


the best costume /ever/

by raccoonexes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Halloween, Not really though, Slight High School AU, also its halloween, and they all look like dorks, theyre all dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically theres a halloween party and clarke really wants to win the best dressed bc lexa woods has won it three years in a row and - wait. omg. no shes hot now wtf?</p><p>based off prompt</p><p>you’re going to be at the halloween party and you’ve won best costume for the past three years but this year I am wearing the best costume ever if you defeat me I will eat my - wait you actually look really cute when did you turn hot what the fuck um</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best costume /ever/

**Author's Note:**

> soz for any mistakes i kinda just stirred this up and cbf editting  
> follow me on tumblr if u want  
> raccoonexes.tumblr.com

“2013, she dressed up as a dragon rider, complete with the ‘rideable’ fake cardboard dragon. In 2014 she was all on it with that radical ghostbusters costume, vacuum included and in 2015, we saw her rocking some weird Mad Max looking warrior outfit. Let’s be real, she wouldn’t have won that if it weren’t for that awesome raccoonish face paint.” Raven concluded, looking into Clarkes eyes with intensity as they sat across from each other going across their halloween ideas. “Now Clarke, to ensure that she doesn’t win this year, what do we finalise as our costume?”

Clarke looked across the array of Halloween costume ideas that they had gathered and with a big, defeated sigh, she reached across the table and grabbed the image of the Mario Kart 64 characters. Raven smiled at her, “Good choice, Griffin. This is our year, there is no way that Lexa will show up looking better than us.” Clarke grinned widely at the comment and high fived Raven from across the table.

_____

 

Each year, Bellamy Blake hosted a massive Halloween party. Normally, it was the talk of the year with the massive turn outs from people throughout the district from different high schools. Lexa Woods was the bane of Clarkes life as Clarke had been out for that “Best Dressed” Trophy since the parties began. In all honesty, the trophy wasn’t that great and was crudely made out of two gold spraypainted toilet papers stacked on top of each other with the words “BEST DRESSED” messily scrawled out on the front in black vivid, however Clarke was competitive and Lexa wasn’t all that great anyway.

Clarke was determined to win the title in 2016 and her confidence skyrocketed to new highs as she sat around her table with a small group of friends sipping on her drink as they pre-gamed for the party. They had all decided that they would be the Mario Kart Squad. Octavia and Raven were appropriately dressed as Mario and Luigi, while Monty and Jasper sat together in their ridiculous Toad and Yoshi outfits. The group had agreed that Clarke “Princess” Griffin would most appropriately be Princess Peach and they all helped her make the costumes as amazing as possible. Clarke was sure she could win.

Octavia stood up abruptly, looked across at her friends who stared up at her in shock at her sudden movements and she grinned and held her drink above her head, “Who’s ready for Halloween, bitches!”

And as she said that, they were out the door, whooping and cheering as they sauntered down the road towards the Blakes house which was a convenient 5 minute walk away.

_____

The party was in full swing when the group arrived and they were welcomed in with open arms. Bellamy was there in a heartbeat when he saw his sister, a large grin plastered on his face as he moved through the sweaty dancing bodies to make his way to the group, “Come to the kitchen, get some drink in you!” He shouted across the music to the group which was met with enthusiastic nods and whoops. The group followed him through the crowd to the kitchen where two or three people mingled, getting their drinks before heading out into the buzz of the party.

“So Clarke, do you think you have a chance against Lexa tonight?” Bellamy asked with a grin as he poured a drink into a red cup for her before moving onto the next cup. Clarke scoffed.

“I’ve never been more ready Bell, do you se-” Clarke began cockily before she was quickly cut off by Raven storming into the kitchen. Clarke hadn’t even noticed she had gone.

“Clarke. Lexa’s here and holy shit you need to see this.” Raven stammered breathily.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Okay I’m sure she looks good but does she look as good as us?” She questioned, raising her eyebrow with a confident smirk and taking the drink Bellamy had poured. Raven sighed and shook her head, grabbed Clarke’s hand and dragged her out the kitchen door to the dance floor despite her friends shout of protest. Raven gave Clarke a rough shove and she grunted as she hit something or someone. She was about to stand up properly and shout at Raven and apologise to whoever she hit but all her words left when she saw who was in front of her. Lexa fucking Woods and shit. 

Lexa had come dressed as Princess Jasmine and the two girls were very stark in contrast from the pink and blue. However, Clarke’s jaw dropping wasn’t due to the awesomely detailed outfit but was from the fact that Lexa Woods got hot, what the fuck? Clarke and Lexa went to different schools, so the last time she saw her was at last years party and things had definitely changed since then. Lexa’s jaw had gotten sharper, her cheekbones higher and she was now taller. Her body had toned out too, which Clarke couldn’t help but notice when she wore such a revealing outfit. 

“Damn Clarke, I knew you wanted that trophy but I didn’t think you’d ever resort to physical violence.” Lexa commented with a small smile, noticing that Clarke was checking her out. Suddenly the blue eyed girls eyes shot up to meet Lexa’s and she stuttered something before coughing and straightening her stance.

“Your outfit looks good. Don’t think that means that you’ll win though.” Clarke said, staring the girl in the eyes.

Lexa chuckled slightly, “Are you sure you’re just talking about the outfit?” Clarke went bright red and was about to say something but Lexa cut her off, “Do you want to come outside with me?” She asked. Clarke nodded in reply.

_____

 

The two moved outside, the cooler air hitting them instantly as they stepped onto the porch where like the kitchen only had a few people talking and trying to escape the insanity that was happening inside. They sat down on the stairs that led to the backyard from the porch and Lexa looked at Clarke with a grin that made her heart beat faster. Have her eyes always been this green? 

“Are you a magic flower?” Lexa asked. Clarke looked at her in confusion. “Because you’re making me burn up.” She said with a wide grin, watching as the other girls cheeks grew rosy red once again.

“Is… that a Super Mario pick up line?” Clarke questioned. Lexa nodded and Clarke instantly cracked up laughing, Lexa joining in on the laughter too. “That’s terrible!” Clarke cried with a grin.

“Did it work?” 

“I think so.”

Lexa smiled at that and leaned back on her elbows against the step above her. “You’re graduating this year, aren’t you?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, but I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to do. Med school or arts? Who knows.” Lexa hummed at the answer. “What about you? Didn’t you graduate last year?”

“Yes, I did. I’m studying law at the moment but I couldn’t miss beating you again.” Lexa answered, laughing gently at Clarke’s gasp. There was a small silence between them as they both looked up at the sky, smiling and sipping on their drinks. The silence, despite feeling nice and not awkward at all started to feel a bit too intimate for Clarke and she racked her brain for things to say to start a conversation.

“I didn’t realise you had really hot abs.” Clarke commented before sitting up straight and looking at Lexa in shock, “I totally said that out loud didn’t I, oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Lexa smiled brightly at her and Clarke couldn’t help but smile back regardless of the embarrassment she felt.

Lexa laughed at the girls reaction and put her hand on Clarke’s, “Don’t be sorry. I’m flattered that you noticed though, I guess so many years of Karate and Taekwondo have paid off.” Clarke groaned and hid her face in her other hand. Lexa laughed again.

They fell into a comfortable conversation, and through the conversation they huddle close to each other and didn’t realise how close they were until Jasper and Octavia burst through the back door. Instantly they shifted away.

“Yo bitches, it’s like 12 am have you two been out here for two hours. Gay fucks.” Octavia commented, pointing at Clarke and Lexa as she wrapped her arm around Jasper’s waist.

“Bellamy told us to come out here and get you. They’re saying the outfit winners now!” Jasper shouted and pulled away from Octavia to grab the hands of both Lexa and Clarke. He pulled the two up and they moved into the house again. 

Lexa heard her name be called from somewhere in the room, probably Anya or Lincoln. She leaned in close to Clarke and heard the girl's breath hitch, “Good luck, Griffin.” She whispered close to her ear, making sure her lips grazed against the sensitive skin. Then Lexa pulleld away and was gone into the crowd.

“Hello everybody!” The crowd heard Bellamy speaking through the speakers that were attached to a microphone as the music faded until it was quieter. “How is everybody feeling tonight?” The crowd whooped and cheered before quieting down. “We have a few prizes to give away tonight. Best Dressed, Best Couple Outfit, Most Gory, Most Realistic, Funniest Outfit and The Most Trashed. Let’s begin with The Most Trashed!” The crowd cheered again but Clarke was too anxious to pay attention to Murphy who stumbled up the makeshift stage, tripping once or twice to receive his “Most Trashed” award. Clarke thought that she would make sure to kill Bellamy when he finally announced that he would reveal the Best Dressed award at the end.

“Now… The Best Dressed award! For the last three years, the one and only Lexa Woods has won. This year she’s turned heads with a very sexy Princess Jasmine outfit but is it enough to win the title again?” The crowd cheered once again. “Drum roll please!” The crowd badly drummed their legs and Clarke would definitely kill Bellamy for dragging out the award so long, “Lincoln Woods, come up to the stage! Your sexy Vincent Van Gogh outfit has killed it!” The crowd went wild and Clarke slumped with a sigh at another failed year, but she felt like the night hadn’t ended too badly.

After the awards were done, the party was back into full swing and she didn’t see Lexa after it, opting to go join her friends on the dance floor.

“I saw you and Lexa getting close tonight. Not that I can blame you because have you seen that body.” Octavia commented, earning cheers of agreement from Raven and Jasper .

Clarke grinned, “Who would I be to not be attracted to that. She’s hot!”

“Who’s hot?” 

Octavia and Raven snickered. Jasper bit his lip to bite back a laugh and Clarke froze on the spot. She whipped around to face Lexa and again was taken aback by how hot she’d gotten. “Nothing, uhm! Sorry you didn’t win.”

Lexa cocked her head to the side, “Yea, you too. Anyway, Anya and I are heading out now. I just wanted to say goodbye till next year.”

Clarke nodded, “Oh! Okay, cool, yea. Till next year.”

Lexa shifted awkwardly for a moment, sighed and then turned around. “See you around Clarke.”

Once Lexa had gone, Raven sharply nudged Clarke. “What was that about? Go get her number or something, jesus.”

Clarke groaned and hid her head in her hands, “That was so bad wasn’t it. I need to go do something.”

“Even I have more game than that.” Jasper commented with a snort.

“No you don’t.” Octavia shot back with a laugh. “Seriously though Clarke, go, give her your number.”

Clarke sucked in a deep breath of air, “Okay. I’ll go do it.” Then she was moving through the crowd quickly, almost running for the door. She quickly exited the room and started sprinting down the footpath, looking for Lexa and thinking she couldn’t have gotten far. She ran towards the road and saw her a couple metres away, walking behind who she could assume was Anya. 

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted out to her. Lexa and Anya both turned, but when Anya saw who it was she turned around and kept walking. Clarke ran up to her breathing heavily, but not from the running.

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned, looking into her startlingly blue eyes.

Suddenly, Clarke leaned up, “I’m sorry if this is too forward.” and then her lips pressed against Lexas and Clarke loved the small noise of surprise the girl let out. Lexa moved her lips against Clarkes and the kiss deepened, the rhythm they set instantly making the kiss easier and nicer. Clarke moaned slightly at the feel of Lexa’s soft lips and she felt her smile against her lips.

Before things became too heated, Lexa pushed Clarke away gently with her shoulders and leaned down to press their foreheads together, their breaths mingling together from their closeness. “That was not too forward at all.” Lexa commented, “So can I get your number?”

Clarke giggled giddily and nodded, moving away to grab her phone from her back pocket. Lexa quickly typed in her number, “Text me okay?” Clarke nodded again, too speechless to say anything. Lexa leaned down again and captured Clarke’s lips in a short, sweet kiss. She pulled away again, smiling at Clarke. “I have to go now but… I hope I’ll see you soon. Bye Clarke.”

Clarke grinned, “Bye Lexa.”

She turned on her heel and headed back to the party, a giddy light feeling filling her body.

_____

The next year Clarke didn’t win Best Dressed, but for once it didn’t bother her and she looked up at her girlfriend, Lexa, who walked up to the makeshift stage, ready to receive her Best Dressed award for 2017. She looked down at her own trophy in she held. A toy astronaut painted gold with a small sign on it with the words Best Couple Outfit scrawled on it in black vivid.


End file.
